codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
European Union Democratic Alliance Force
The European Union Democratic Alliance Force (EUDAF) is the standing Armed Forces of the European Union. The Supreme Chancellor The EUDAF is headed by the Supreme Chancellor. A Supreme Chancellor may come from any of the branches of the EUDAF except the Reserve Force and the R&D. Under normal circumstances. the Supreme Chancellor is chosen by appointment only by a retiring or resigning Supreme Chancellor. However in the event when a Supreme Chancellor dies before choosing a successor, the next Supreme Chancellor would be chosen by a popular vote from the Regional Chancellors and the Praefectus Maximus, and then confirmed by the Central Council. A Supreme Chancellor is given a seat in the Central Council until he/she dies or goes out of office. As such, he/she can influence affairs and policies of the Union. All members of the EUDAF, excluding the newly created Knights of the Holy Order are answerable to the Supreme Chancellor. Regional Chancellors Regional Chancellors are the next highest officers next to the supreme chancellor. Each one of them oversee the EUDAF command branch of different regions of Europe. Each region is composed of member states in proximity to one another. Head General and Lower Ranks For each member-state a Head general oversees the command of the different branches (Usually Army, Navy and Airforce) of a member-state's armed forces. From here, each member state is entitled to rank its own military commanders. Praefectus Maximus The Praefectus Maximus is a title given to the over-all commander in Africa. He/she is independent from any influence from the Regional Chancellors in Europe and only answerable to the Supreme Chancellor. Branches of the EUDAF Army The EUDAF boasts an extensive number of Army personnel. Most of the Army employs Knightmare Frames in combat, however they were also known to employ tanks. artillery, and infantry as support units in combat. They are usually shown using the Panzer Hummel III, DC-52, and Hussar 19 as standard Knightmare Frames. However, most member-states prefer the Panzer Hummel III. Some others are also impressed of the destructive capabilities of the DC-52, as well as the Hussar 19 since both units are more capable of close-quarter combat. Navy The Navy is the backbone of European Supremacy. EU and the Holy Britannian Empire has a standing rivalry in terms of Naval Supremacy. After its defeat in the HBE-EU war and the desertion of most of its members, the only member state in the EU which shows genuine naval supremacy is Britannia's "cousin", Great Britain. The EUDAF Navy is composed of an impressive array of battle ships, carriers, submarines, and others. Recently, the emergence of sea-capable Knightmare Frames are also employed in the Navy. They usually employ the Trident, and some also use the Panzer Hummel III. Airforce The Airforce employs Skyhawk plane fighters and air-combat capable Knightmare Frames. The employment of the Panzer Hummel III series and the new Minerva class battleships empowered the airforce into becoming more powerful than its former status during the HBE-EU conflict. Aside from the Panzer Hummel they also employ a series of Hunter-17 in their ranks. Special Branches R&D The R&D or Research and Development Branch of the EUDAF is a special branch dedicated for the improvement of weapons and armaments of the EUDAF. They boast high-quality and efficient weaponry from standard issue small arms to Knightmare Frames and battleships. They were responsible for the development of the Panzer Hummel III series, the DC Series, the Hussar Series, the Trident Series, and the Hunter Series. They were also responsible for the creation of the other Archangels, namely the Sariel, Gabriel, Remiel, and the Metatron. The current leader of the R&D is Professor Bartholome Vettra. The Phoenix The Phoenix is the official Intelligence Branch of the EUDAF. Their main job is to relay information to the Army, Navy, and the Airforce in times of both battle and of peace. Although, they do have some elite Knightmare Frame Pilots amongst their ranks. They also use sabotage, infiltration, espionage, and sometimes, assassination in their tactics. Though they rarely employ assassination since the EU views assassination as a cowardly tactic. Mainly, the Phoenix is the counterpart of the Britannian S.I.S. Reserve Force The Reserve Force is a branch which is known as the militia arm of the EUDAF. Most of their men are military-trained civilians. Although, some members of the Reserve Force also come from the R&D and The Phoenix. Most of the Reserve Force are made up of infantry divisions. Only twenty percent of the total number of the Reserve Force Divisions are made up of Knightmare Frames. To remedy the situation, the Reserve Force and the rest of the infantry divisions in the EUDAF employ Morita Assault rifles and Type 72 Rail Guns which are effective in piercing Knightmare Frame Armors.